Shoring structures are used in various situations where temporary support is required. For example, shoring structures are commonly used in building construction to provide support for building structures and to allow workers access to areas above ground level.
Many of the prior art shoring systems and assembly techniques for such systems are not well-suited for so-called “flying form” structures familiar to those skilled in the art. These flying form structures are typically used when pouring concrete floors. A wet concrete floor is poured and is supported by the shoring structure until the wet concrete cures. Once the wet concrete has cured, the shoring structure beneath the floor can be removed, “flown” above the newly cured first floor, and positioned for a second floor to be poured above the first. A shoring support whose height may be quickly decreased and quickly restored can be easily transferred from beneath a concrete floor to a position above that same floor.
In addition, many prior art shoring systems lack versatility, as they cannot be assembled and disassembled quickly and conveniently. Shoring systems typically comprise vertical supports, such as elongate posts, and horizontal supports, such as support braces, at a minimum. These vertical and horizontal supports must be attached together firmly and securely to provide adequate structural support.
Therefore a need exists for a shoring system that can be easily modified in height to allow for it to be conveniently used in a “flying form” structure. In addition, a need exists for a shoring system that is versatile, and in which vertical and horizontal supports can be easily connected and disconnected from one another.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the following detailed description of the invention and the preferred embodiments thereof.